


In Your Room (Depeche Mode)

by blackheat



Series: songfic [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheat/pseuds/blackheat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akanishi ends up somewhere...  familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Room (Depeche Mode)

 

The cold night breeze pushed the curtains away and sneaked into the room silently. It brushed into my ruffled hair tickling my face with the soft strands making me awake somewhat. I felt dizzy and numb still. My brain had a hard time to get working again. I remembered I had a wild night with the guys and we had a few shots. Probably more than a few, but I only could remember when I sat with the guys in a VIP corner of one of our favorite club. I think we started to drink like idiots after one of them suggested a lame game. A glass of strong rum came to the view and we just handed the bottle around, each of us taking long gulps.

I groaned and pressed my forehead. ’Fuck you; I’ll never drink that shit!’ I didn’t remember how it went after that. We wanted to go to another club ... I think. I had only blurred memories. Finally I popped one of my eyes open and recognized that I was lying on the bed. My clothes were still on. Only my shoes were missing, which God knows how I managed to take off.

I was in all ears, but I couldn’t hear anyone, only the noises of the street filtered through the open window. A car stopped in front of the building and parked. I heard as the owner stopped the engine finally and I let out a sigh. I was alone at home, wasn’t I?

I pressed my face deeper into the sheet relieved. The soft material embraced me and exhaled a relaxing aroma. Finally after that tick air of smoke in the clubs, which soak into my clothes, my hair and even into my skin, I smelled something good… something that was your scent. It had a calming effect on me whenever I was able to catch it. Not the perfume you have used, it was your sweet scent, your own smell, which sneaked into my noise tickling my sense and made me long for more.

I moaned into the sheet and grabbed more fabric into my hand pushing my face into it while lying on my belly struggling closer. It must have looked ridiculous, what I was doing right now, but who the fuck cares! I would love to drown into your sweet aroma. In that point I wouldn’t be able to throw a piece of stones at those disgusting jerks, who could buy used panties from vending machines. Once I missed you so much that I was thinking I should have stolen one of your used T-shirt from the laundry only to have something to hug. I know that was sick. But I think you already knew how sick I was, didn’t you?

While I was rubbing my face to the poor sheet, which had your alluring scent I heard a slight noise coming from the other part of the flat. Someone was out there. I slowly turned around and peeked out of the bed surprised. My senses got sharp in no minute though I still was feeling the room spinning around. The room, which was different but so familiar. I looked at the window, which was a huge balcony door slightly open and covered with soft curtain. I saw a form passing by the door for a fleeting second before dim light filtered into the bedrooms. Then realization hit me like an angry bitch. I was lying on your bed.

_In your room where time stands still_  
 _Or moves at your will._

My heart started to beat faster in my chest waiting you appear in the doorway. What are you going to say or how are you going to react? I knew that I shouldn’t be there. We are not together… you told me we should keep distance. I was weak, I failed. While the alcohol turned my brain off, I sneaked into your apartment and molested your bed sheet. ‘Crap! I’m so lame.’

I didn’t dare to move or say anything. I was waiting for you while fighting with my drunken state. I heard you turned the shower on and sighed. That means a few more minutes for me to prepare myself before you eating my ass off.

_Will you let the morning come soon,_  
 _Or will you leave me lying here?_

My muscles stiffened somewhat as I got more and more tensed. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears like those huge drums inside the temples. I tried to calm down taking a few deep breaths. I know pretty well that in this drunken state I couldn’t make it out of your flat without you noticing me. That won’t work. I should just pretend I was sleeping. Maybe you wouldn’t start a fight right now. It was probably very early in the morning and you must be tired as well. Let it put off after we woke up. Or at least when you slept off your anger.

When the noises of the shower died out I heard your naked feet tiptoeing on the wooden floor approaching the bedroom. Your bedroom where I was lying on my back with spread legs pretending sleep.

_In your favorite darkness,_  
 _Your favorite half-light,_  
 _Your favorite consciousness,_  
 _Your favorite slave._

My eyes were closed and my chest was rising and falling in a slow rhythm as I tried to control my breath. The dizziness helped me to stay still. I couldn’t move even if I have wanted. I heard your footsteps reaching the doorway and dying out leaving us in a keen silence. I tried to imagine what kind of face you made and what thought crossed your mind seeing me there.

What were you thinking while you realized that I came uninvited and made myself at home spreading over your beloved bed with my stinky clothes on? You must have thought I got crazy who stalking you abnormally. You weren’t that far from reality. The further you pushed me away the most I was clinging on you. I acted ridiculous I knew. I should have listened to my good sense – if I had something like that at all – and avoid you, keeping the distance. But I ended up going back to you again and again.

I made a faint murmur as I breathed. Maybe that convinced you that I am deep in my sleep and you stayed silent. I was expecting your harsh voice will sound making me jump in your bed, freaking me out. I almost heard in my mind as you yell ‘What the fuck are you doing here Akanishi??? Get out of here!!!’

_In your room where souls disappear -_  
 _Only you exist here._  
 _Will you lead me to your armchair,_  
 _Or leave me lying here?_

I didn’t know how much time had passed until I felt your weight sank deeper into your luxury mattress, which you bought only because that was the most comfortable and best for your back. It was, but I still thought that you shouldn’t have spent an enormous amount of money buying that. We could argue such fucking-little things sometimes. I didn’t understand it either.

As I felt your body inching closer to me my thoughts turned back at your presence. I could feel your body heat next to me and the aroma of your shower gel. They started to wake something inside me I knew I buried deeper, but you know the right place and pushed the right buttons to release. I had a hard time to hold myself back not to jump on you. Somehow I managed to stay still at my position and kept pretending.

_Your favorite innocence,_  
 _Your favorite prize,_

It was only until I felt your fingertips brushing my hair out of my face just as softly as the air did it before. I had a few seconds to notice that was you not the wind. You got too close to me and I felt your breath on my cheeks. I was lost and let out a faint moan inching closer to you. I cracked my eyes open in the darkness and caught your flitting smile.

_Your favorite smile,_  
 _Your favorite slave._

“You can’t pimp me, Jin.” I heard your voice, which was only a little louder than a whisper. My heart jumped in my chest and I thought it will explode. You knew me more than anyone I had to admit. I couldn’t screw you over. I was cornered and still lying on your bed. Your presence made my senses level up and my longing for you became stronger.

I couldn’t say anything only staring at you holding my breath. Your expression was hidden into the shadows and still unreadable for me. You were staring back with those deep brown eyes, which were almost lost in the darkness. My brain told me to get up and leave, but my body protested against it. All of my cells screamed for you, for your gentle touches. Just one more touch… please.

_I'm hanging on your words,_  
 _Living on your breath,_  
 _Feeling with your skin._  
 _Will I always be here?_

_In your room your burning eyes_  
 _Cause flames to arise._  
 _Will you let the fire die down soon,_  
 _Or will I always be here?_

I thought I will faint or at least choke while holding my breath. My heart still beating crazily pumped my blood in my veins so hard that my skin became more sensitive. So sensitive that I felt how I was getting hard with each of your breath that tickled my face. Finally I gave in and released the air that was stuck in my throat and made my state more painful. I panted for air and whimper from my growing erection which was already viewable… I thought. You were still turned to stone and fixed your eyes on me. On me, who had less and less self-control while turning into a pleading and panting mess in front of you.

“Kazuya…” I moaned desperately. That was the point where you had mercy on me and brushed your thumb along my lower lip. Getting more and more moans out of me. My hands moved freely curling around your neck urging you to close the distance. The distance which you always kept up so stubbornly even after you saw I couldn’t. Nothing matters how hard I tried. I was weaker than you. I failed again and again pulling you into the mess which I created. And right now pulling you closer to me for a kiss.

I was addicted to your scent, your touches, your body, your moans and your kisses. I was addicted to YOU desperately.

_Your favorite passion,_  
 _Your favorite game,_  
 _Your favorite mirror,_  
 _Your favorite slave._

_I'm hanging on your words,_  
 _Living on your breath,_  
 _Feeling with your skin._  
 _Will I always be here?_


End file.
